


Brand new T-shirt

by RettsStorybook



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kuroko keeps a journal, Kuroko showing emotions occasionally, Kuroko's Average day, M/M, More outgoing!Kuroko, Practically Invisible Kuroko, Takao now has a brother, The office AU you didn't know you needed, but not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RettsStorybook/pseuds/RettsStorybook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on a CmV) Kuroko lives a rather simple life—one might think. After all, He's got a regular office job, brand new apartment and tries to be as polite as possible.</p><p>Yet, the problem is nobody seems to acknowledge that he's actually there...ever.</p><p> Follow him around for a bit, get a close up look into his everyday life. Goals are always meant to be accomplished but, it's always a matter of whether he'll succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand new T-shirt

When Kuroko's ball-point pen meets paper, there is always something to be done, accomplished.

Soft snores filled the dark room Kuroko currently occupied, the small apartment at peace and seeming to be immune to the noise made by passerby outside. The rise and fall of Kuroko's chest was almost rhythmic, seeming to go at it's own pace which was delighting.

 

This peacefulness was cut rather short as a blaring alarm echoed throughout the once calm home, it's screams undying until a loud thud was heard then once again all was silent. Shuffling was heard following the silence and then a groan before a figure arose from the bed.

 

"Kise-kun, I said don't set your alarm at the break of dawn- _oh_." Kuroko looked around the empty room before resting his eyes on the picture he clutched so roughly to his chest. He let out a sad chuckle as he wiped his eyes free of sleep.

 

_How could he forget he was alone?_

 

Loneliness surely was getting into his head, he let out a long sigh before shaking his head at his silliness. Picking up his journal, he left the room that only held memories that he treasured so much. Once again, the dark room was silent but this time filled with a certain sadness that was evident.

 

Kuroko must make sure he looked presentable today, it wasn't a day where he could go outside his apartment looking casual but instead more sophisticated. Scrambling through his wardrobe, he took out item after item and layed them out on his couch where he would see what looked more organized and clean-cut.

 

All of these preparations were just made to follow along to what was written under today's journal entry. What was written was a messy scribble yet it was legable it's cursive writing full of mistakes.

 

__

_**Today: First day of work! Don't be late!** _

 

_**~~ps:~~   ~~Try hard to be someone~~ ~~  
~~** _

 

 

He smiled warmly at the mirror as he adjusted his tie. This was his day to shine and he would be sure to make the most of it. Grabbing his keys and backpack he trekked into his small kitchen to make his 'breakfast' or as Kise would call it, 'a very tiny snack'.

 

Making breakfast wasn't technically Kuroko's strongpoint as it fell into the category of cooking rather than boiling an egg in a pot so, each morning meal was surely an adventure. Surprisingly he managed to take the bread out of the pantry with minimal items spilling into a chaotic pile, he would call that a victory.

 

"Alright that's good enough." Kuroko said proudly with his hands placed victoriously on his hips.

 

In front of him lay a toasted piece of bread with a small amount of butter swiped across the middle, somehow the mysterious blue-haired male was able to toast the bread a nice golden brown rather than the usual burnt to a crisp color. Taking his wonderful meal with his hand that didn't hold the keys he dashed out into the frigid outside air.

 

* * *

 

Hushed conversations filled Kuroko's ears once he began walking onto the bustling city's sidewalk, he merely quieted them more by inserting his headphones and began speed walking towards the station. To keep himself entertained he began counting steps just to amuse himself, each time he glanced up he would meet a face that had such a foolish grin on and he could barely contain himself from attempting to smile as well.

 

People never really started conversations with the bluenette despite his secret longing just for someone to speak directly at him. Truly it was selfish but, he just supposed the emotion to be a result of never having anyone other than Kise really take the time to get to know him.

 

"Hey!" Kuroko's ears perked at the sudden call that even his headphones couldn't blur out. Carefully removing his headphones he glanced around hoping to see 'him' but, yet again his ears deceived him. Still, maybe there was a chance that voice was calling out to him maybe just for him to speak or even to return something he dropped.

 

Alas, that was merely a hope that was quickly diminished as once Kuroko found the owner of the voice he was already busy hugging a woman who Kuroko assumed it was his friend. With crushed hopes he trudged along the sidewalk now at a much slower pace.

 

He looked around his surroundings and took in new details making mental notes to visit or avoid certain places. A large structure captured his attention and Kuroko felt a pang of familiarity, shuffling through his coat pockets he pulled his precious journal from them and opened it up quickly.

"Ah, I see." Kuroko spoke absentmindedly as he closed his journal once again and continued his way over to the station. From the large building it was only a small 10 minute walk to the metro so he made no more comments and kept onto his way.

 

The station was as full as Kuroko expected it to be and he sighed exasperated at his plan he was hoping to not put into action. Clutching his items closely to his body he allowed himself to be pulled through the rowdy crowd and almost magically transport himself to the front of the train boarding.

 

At the front things finally leveled out and Kuroko quickly patted himself down and adjusted his outfit only for a rude woman to push into him causing his hair to get disheveled once again.

 

"You're welcome.." Kuroko scoffed and gathered his items as he boarded the train.

 

The good thing about being invisible to almost everyone was the chance for getting an actual seat on the metro and frankly, Kuroko preferred that over being noticed— or so he believes every morning he boards the trains. The bad things however did not magically disappear no, in fact getting sat on wasn't something Kuroko would consider pleasant.

 

"Sorry."

 

Kuroko rolled his eyes at the eleventh apology he has received from strangers accidentally mistaking his seat for a vacant one, this was all too normal and Kuroko found that rather depressing. A large pain erupted throughout his entire body as someone once again mistook him but, the different thing is that whoever seemed to believe him to be a chair still hasn't picked up he wasn't.

 

_Oh god this was awkward..._

 

Kuroko replayed his choices in his head to somehow break the news to the very heavy stranger, his amount of time was running out seeing the person was now trying to get comfortable. Tapping the male's shoulder seemed like a simple enough option so Kuroko did just that."E-Excuse me..." Kuroko choked out as the man shifted his weight onto his stomach area cutting off Kuroko's breathing. Startled was the word Kuroko would describe the two toned red and black haired male to be.

 

_Wait...Red and black?_

 

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko's hoarse voice whispered into his oblivious friend's shoulder. Finally Kagami jumped out of Kuroko's lap and into the crowded train car. Instead of a quiet apology Kuroko was expecting to come from his friend to not attract attention to themselves a booming shriek escaped from Kagami's mouth.

 

"G-Ghost! Argh."

Kagami was met with an awkward silence and it was times like this Kuroko was truly grateful for his low presence. He watched with amusement in his eyes as Kagami stuttered out useless excuses as to why he yelled and spoke  apologies. This was truly entertaining and Kuroko tried his hardest to hide the chuckle he let out.

 

"Kuroko," Kagami greeted once he returned from his embarrassing confrontation. "I didn't know you took the train in the morning haha." Kagami let out a nervous chuckle hoping to hide his crimson face.

 

"I take the train every morning Kagami-kun." Kuroko deadpanned with his mouth played into a straight line. Kagami's eyes widened and he attempted to change the subject.

 

"Anyway, How's Nigou lately I heard he's doing kinda iffy." Kagami said as he rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a sports magazine. Kuroko honestly was starting to feel hurt was Kagami truly _that_ clueless to what happens in his life?

 

"Nigou passed away three years ago. I told you of his status when we were seniors in college Kagami-kun." Kuroko's voice seemed to fall into a a deeper tone once he muttered Kagami's name.

 

Looking down, he decided to busy himself by pretending to write in his journal. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagami shift uncomfortably and scratch at his nape. "Look Kuroko, I'm sorry man for not being better friend I should remember this stuff." Kagami bowed in his limited space and Kuroko hummed.

 

"It's truly nothing. I'll be on my way now Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he exited the open doors of the train his fake calm face broke and instead twisted into one of genuine hurt. Swiping his card quickly, he dashed outside the train station's doors ignoring the shout that seemed to follow him.

 

* * *

 

Not until he was at a reasonable distance away from the station did Kuroko slow his run into a casual stride, he already arrived at his work with no other disruptions. Opening the door to his office, Kuroko welcomed the warm air that encased his body and the chestnut smell that trailed after the warmth. He took one large shaky breath before entering the building, bells chiming behind him. He checked into work and sat at his cubicle with piles of paper already set onto his desk for him to work on.

 

"Aomine, do me a favor and make 20 copies of this... oh and this." Midorima spoke causally as he handed over a stack of purple printed papers with messy scribblings of writing on them. Aomine groaned but obeyed his coworker's order, he began his way toward Kuroko's area.

 

Kuroko opened his mouth to greet his former best friend only to close it seconds afterwards since Aomine payed no heed and walked right past without speaking a word. Feeling dissatisfied he vowed to say a proper 'hello' to anyone who happened to pass by his desk to hopefully have a feeling of being acknowledged instead of ignored. Although it want really their faults they couldn't detect his presence despite years of knowing the male, Kuroko felt a surge of determination to have a normal work conversation.

 

When Aomine passed by once again he immediately flagged him down and knowing the tanned male, the only way he was able to do so was to physically go in front of him. Aomine, as expected, did not notice Kuroko and made full contact with the shorter male's body. Kuroko was thrusted towards the floor yet Aomine's fast reflexes caught him just in time before he collided with the hardwood.

"Tetsu what the hell?!" Aomine yelled as he set Kuroko on his feet, his tanned arms crossed covering a fresh wound when he jabbed them on the table. He stood impatiently awaiting an answer to Kuroko's crazed antics while all the bluenette did was stare at Aomine wide-eyed.

 

Shaking his head, Kuroko opened his mouth to speak. "Aomine-kun, good morning." He greeted the fuming male, his mouth strewn in a thin straight line. "You didn't answer my question Tetsu..." Aomine growled lowly causing Kuroko to shrink back. Akashi rested an arm on Aomine's shoulder seeing his tension and ushered him away from the bluenette who looked almost grateful.

"Tetsuya, you could have been seriously injured had Daiki not caught your fall." Akashi reprimanded as he wrote on a clipboard, his fingers swift and elegant. The redhead continued on his way paying no more attention to Kuroko who wanted to lay a hand on his shoulder and say 'good morning' but instead his hand wavered in the air before falling in a distressed dance.

"Bye... Akashi-kun." Kuroko's voice trailed away since he looked down defeated. He nodded sadly and returned back to his desk to finish all his awaiting stacks of paper, although it didn't look like it from the outside, Kuroko's heart ached with an emotion he couldn't identify yet made him frown. Office chatter filled Kuroko's ears, cheery laughter and annoyed groans contributed to the noise reminding Kuroko that he was in fact not alone but it was that no one spoke to him.

He sighed as he kept watch on the clock, it's ticking and tocking drawing Kuroko in almost hypnotizingly and finally he noted it was time for his lunch break. Usually he would make for the staff break room yet, today was different. Gathering his journal and coat he left his office building in a rush, he had a promise to keep.

The outside air wasn't as cold as it was that morning yet still considerably chilly and Kuroko didn't mind it at all seeing as it would keep him from suffocating in the bus which would have way too much body heat. Thankfully he made it just in time for the bus and he immediately took the only empty seat next to a teenager.

 

"Hello." He greeted the teenager hoping to get the introduction out of the way before the boy would scream about him being a phantom. The raven haired teen looked at him expressionlessly and set down the headphones he wore onto his neck.

 

"Hello." He greeted back, his grayish eyes seemed amused with Kuroko's appearance and rested his head on his palms. Kuroko felt as though he should talk to the male and not seem like a creep so he casually attempted to start a conversation.

 

"What are you listening to?" He asked curiously and watched as the teen rummaged through his pockets to find his phone, flashing the screen Kuroko nodded and gently smiled.

 

_Teiko's Cherry_  

-

Basketball Blues

 

"It's my favorite band. Have you heard of them?" The teen looked overjoyed and Kuroko thanked Kise for informing him of the latest music crazes and nodded much to the boy's happiness.

 

The boy's smile faded before he spoke once again, this time in a more serious tone. "I know this sounds wierd but, I didn't see you actually sit next to me which is odd because I have rather exceptional eyes. I'm just confused is all." The boy's eyes widened quite dramatically and he spoke frantically once again. "I'm Ren Takao... Nice to meet you!"

 

Kuroko introduced himself as well and pieced the puzzle together, he'll admit he was quite confused with the Takao surname seeing as Takao and Midorima were too young to have already had a teenage child  so he realized Ren was most likely a sibling of Takao.

 

"You see it's called misdirection—" Kuroko explained the rest with all possible details he could add including some past history with his basketball career. Ren seemed to keep his interest in the whole story and even asked questions that confirmed Kuroko's suspicions. Their conversation was cut short as the bus driver announced it was their stop and they both exited the crowded bus.

 

"Bye Ren." Kuroko waved farewell to his newly acquainted friend and Ren wavered before setting a hand on Kuroko's back, patting it gently. "Where are you going?" Ren asked taking his hand away and setting it on his hips in a humorous manner, his eyes looked to be sparkling in the noontime's dull sun. Kuroko pointed onwards toward a street sign at the end of the road and Ren nodded.

 

"I see then, well I guess I'll see you around then." Ren smiled softly and put his headphones on once again before leaving Kuroko to be on his way. Just meeting Ren seemed to put his mood on a happier scale and maybe it was just him finally being noticed or possibly the joys of retelling his Highschool memories but, Kuroko knew he was one step closer to smiling a true genuine smile.

Navigating himself through the unfamiliar neighborhood streets proved to be very difficult but, Kuroko managed to do so with help from his phone's map. Before turning the corner to arrive at his destination, Kuroko adjusted his suit free from wrinkles and then rounded the corner. A slight grin on his usually straight face appeared as he eyed the building, he gripped the journal in his pocket gently.

 

Right in front of him would be a possible apartment he would live in of everything goes right, hopefully Izuki and Hyuuga settled their endless bickering on whether they wanted beige or white as the wallpaper. Either way, Kuroko huffed before trudging onto the street, his small grin plastered on his face as he met the large house. Now all he needed to do was enter the house where the two would be waiting for him and—.

His breath got caught in his throat as he witnessed the scene before him, his fists clenched unconsciously as pain surrounded his heart as if he had gotten stabbed by a knife of betrayal. How could they...? Kuroko felt the swell of tears but knowing himself far too well he knew they wouldn't shed; they never did. He hurriedly tuned himself around unable to force himself to watch the scene with a dreadful feeling swelling in his lower stomach.

 

The image of two hands shaking and a paper surrounded by documents reading 'SOLD' was engraved in Kuroko's mind simply reminding himself of his flaw, his one of many reasons for him to self loathe.

 

Kuroko didn't realize he was running until he returned at the bus stop breathless, his short legs aching terribly and acting as if they had two hearts of their own. The pain was almost unbearable and his lungs were burning with every intake of air. Defeated, he sat down onto the bench his journal open to his side and the writing smudged but still readable, it's contents long forgotten.

 

**LOOK AT NEW APARTMENT WITH IZUKI AND HYUUGA**

 

**SETTLE ANY ARGUMENT THEY HAVE AND DON'T FORGET YOUR PAPERWORK :)**

 

A soft hand which settled on his shoulder shocked Kuroko back into the present, his eyes widened but returned to normal as soon as they recognized who stood before him. Ren smiled another friendly smile and plopped himself onto the bench with a groan. Kuroko truly was in no mood to speak and the younger Kazunari must have sensed the tension and he gladly began speaking animatedly. "You won't believe what happened to me! I was just browsing through my music and then this old lady came—"

 

Kuroko tuned in and out of Ren's conversation, his thoughts were jumbled and frankly he had no room to be thinking about other situations. To not be rude to the younger male, Kuroko hummed with intended curiousity and intrest when in truth he was thinking about how stupid he was to allow himself to be forgotten like that, again. He clenched his teeth and looked down, his bangs falling over his eyes covering his pained expression.

 

_No matter how much Kuroko despised it, he would always be the odd one out— the one left in the cold, long forgotten and never brought up again. How foolish had he been to allow himself to fall into that level, he needed to more bold more open no longer the one who must constantly remind everyone that he was in fact there and not list somewhere._

"—so she steals my ticket and bam I'm stuck here for another..." Ren paused glancing at his watch "30 minutes! Unbelievable..." He slumped distressed into the cold metal of the bench and Kuroko merely watched him with new found determination. Ren meets Kuroko's azure eyes for a second and then glances down his gaze now fixated on the small book between the two. He takes up the journal in both hands and looks over to his elder in case of any he's hesitation in Kuroko face; there was none.

 

"Oh."

 _Oh_ was right, Kuroko thought sadly, he made no comments fearing his voice would only fail to aid him in this time. Ren fingered the brim of the book carefully, his long fingers tracing over the engraved letters on the cover which spelt out ' _Kuroko_ '. Kuroko wordlessly regains his book and stands up from the bench adjusting his clothing once again, he let's out a rare chuckle. Ren's eyes widened at the scene of his brother's friend laughing and his ears hear nothing but the strained happy facade apparent in Kuroko's face. He truly wanted Ren to not worry so he didn't. Instead he checked his watch and spoke to his friend once more.

 

"It's past lunch hour now..." He reminds his companion who stops his attempts to be happy and in turn, checks his watch. Ren was indeed correct, his lunch break ended 10 minutes ago and Kuroko stared at the device dumbfounded. His pale face erupted with a slight pink hue that threatened Ren to laugh at the man's expression.

 

"I guess it's time for me to get going now." The recovered rather quickly much to Ren's disappointment and bidded goodbye for the last time of the day to the raven haired teen. Ren nodded in reply to Kuroko and was left alone once more at the bus stop, smiling dumbly into the distance where Kuroko disappeared.

 

Kuroko on the other hand, gripped his journal roughly against his chest as he made his way through ongoing passerby who failed to notice him as expected and knocked him off balance multiple times. Thankfully, he had learnt to stay on the area of the sidewalk with buildings so he could steady himself. This proved to save him on many instances as Kuroko finally seep rated himself from the rude pushy crowd. He sighed a deep breath of air knowing it would be a long walk from here to his workplace.

 

* * *

 

He arrived thirty minutes last his estimated return time and he was exhausted, sweat dripped from his forehead in streams and he huffed with each intake of air. Office chatter filled his ears once more and Kuroko felt relieved to hear the voice of another sane human rather the gruff voices of strangers. He walked over to his desk, finally recovered from the day's many events, a silhouette of a man caught Kuroko's attention and he turned to see Midorima with a clipboard hanging loosely from his fingertips.

 

"Kuroko, you're late from checking in but today I'll allow it to slide. Get right back to work and here—," He interrupted his own voice by shoving a large stack of papers into Kuroko's 'chest' or at least where Midorima guessed for it to have been. Instead of the stack hitting his stomach they hit him forcefully in the face, causing him to recoil in pain as the stapled portions smacked his nose forcefully. Midorima didn't understand his mistake until his bandaged hands met skin instead of fabric, his mouth opened a bit before closing quickly as if nothing had happened.

 

"Label them and return them to Mibuchi." He adjusted his glasses before storming off into the main hallway, his apology nonexistent much to Kuroko's disappointment. However, although he felt sadness over the typical thing of not receiving an apology he had known Midorima for years now and he expected nothing less of the former ace shooter. He cut his reflection of the past short and returned to labeling the packets.

 

By the time Kuroko had finished the last of labeling each and every page of the 50 packets as Midorima corrected, he acknowledged it was time for his shift to end and for him to face the hardships of cramming into the night train. Aomine didn't bid him a farewell until he was already out the door and Kuroko would have missed it of it wasn't for the loud rant of, "I said goodbye damn it, stop hitting me!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Night wasn't as chaotic as one would think, the streets were sober enough for Kuroko to walk without being hustled into an ally and they were almost deserted by the time Kuroko passed by. The only dangers Kuroko faced that night walking to the station was an elder mistaking him as a ghost and hitting the poor bluenette with the bag they clutched conveniently to their side. Luckily, Kuroko made it out of the confrontation with minor scrapes and multiple small bruises.

 

The station was crammed as Kuroko expected it to be once again and he rushed onto the platform where the train would be seconds later. The train ride wasn't as bad as he expected it to be and learning his lesson from the morning, Kuroko refused to take a seat although most in his cart were vacant. The loud monotonous voice of the conductor spoke as they neared Kuroko's dropout point.

 

"Can't wait to get out of here..." Spoke a stranger who hovered closely behind Kuroko, clearly knowing nothing of something called a 'personal bubble'. Kuroko didn't blame her though, he would have probably acted the same had he not have so many shocks to calm down his impatientness. Finally, the doors opened and out escaped the people who acted as if they were held captive inside the sliding doors for an eternity. Stumbling slightly, Kuroko regained his balance from the many shoves he received from the strangers who didn't see him which was typical.

 

He regained his composure seconds later thanks to all the experience he had on the matter and carefully left the station with everything thankfully still in one piece.

 

Opening his front door and smelling the warmness was enough to have Kuroko release a long sigh as he plopped himself onto the couch in a heap of limbs. His stomach growled and Kuroko with futile attempts tried to hush the monster with a loud groan. His body seemed to not get the message and Kuroko was sent into the kitchen to make himself a burnt grilled-cheese sandwich. With that, the savage monster known as his stomach was satisfied and the owner of said monster was hit with an unexpected wave of drowsiness.

 

Before he settled into his nightly activities, Kuroko trudged into the kitchen again and made a cup of tea and left it to cool on the counter as he continued his routine as practiced. Once everything was finished, Kuroko settled into his cozy pajamas before throwing himself onto the comfortable bed and gripped his ballpoint pen with determination set into his azure eyes. The ink left the pen with swift motions before be dotted the paper roughly and settled deeper and deeper into the comforter. Slowly his eyes shut and he drifted off into the sleep that long awaited him throughout the entire day. Snores filled the empty room hiding the noise of the front door opening.

 

A blonde male stretched as he threw off his coat somewhere onto the couch or possibly it was the floor, he didn't care for logic he was tired. He made his way into the kitchen and looked on the counter, a sweet smile erupted on his face along with a faint tint of rosy red. "Ah, Kurokochii, always so caring..." Kise smiled and left the empty teacup in the sink for him to fret about in the morning.

 

He brushed his teeth and changed before he stepped foot into the bedroom where his lover lay silently, the rise and fall of his chest only caused Kise to become mesmerized and grow increasingly drowsy. He walked across the bedroom to where Kuroko layed innocently and kissed his forehead softly. Kise chuckled as Kuroko unconsciously puckered his lips before turning over and hugging the pillow that Kise just put out for himself.

 

While laughing, Kise's golden eyes caught some writing and naturally, his head turned to read the foreign piece of paper. Reading the paper only caused Kise to frown and look at his precious Kurokochii with sadness. He gently set the journal back onto the bedside table and ran his fingers through Kuroko's hair lovingly, never letting a second go pass without Kise doing a caring action to the sleeping bluenette.

 

Time in Kise's world seemed to paused for quite a bit before he finally looked back to his watch which he casually took off and set somewhere he had already forgotten. Words escaped the blonde's lips before he slipped into the bed, holding Kuroko closely into his chest as if he were the most fragile thing on the Earth and in Kise's world, he was. 

 

Soon snores with a different tone filled the now occupied room and somehow it felt complete, as if it had always been that way. As if it was a puzzle that finally was restored to it's natural beauty and to many it was just confusing and boring yet to Kuroko Tetsuya it meant the world, the moon and all of the stars.

 

A small journal was left abandoned on the bedside table near Kuroko's sleeping head, it's contents held messy cursive writing and a large circle surrounding a group of words. What the page said was:

 

**Kise-kun arrives next week, clean the house and prepare the recipes!**

 

Underneath the announcement, words were printed in bold Kuroko's handwriting more pronounced and demanding.

 

**Try to Be Someone!**

 

Underneath that message a neat different kind of handwriting was underneath the crossed out wording, it's own kind of lettering foreign to the journal.

 

**You already are someone to me Kurokochii,**

 

**-a beautiful lover**

 

**-best friend**

 

**-a mentor**

 

**-a peacemaker...**

 

The list went on and maybe it was just Kuroko sensed it or maybe he was just dreaming but a large breathtaking smile was plastered on his pale sleeping face and this time it was genuine.

 

 _fin_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry... Anyhow, this is what I'm up to at 3am oops? 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos if you enjoyed and comments are heavily appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> -Rett


End file.
